RFID systems have proven useful in locating items in the shipping industry, and in other applications. RFID systems typically include an RFID reader and an RFID tag housing an antenna and a microchip. The RFID tag may be a passive RFID that uses energy from a radio frequency to power the tag. The RFID tag may generate a response to a radio frequency interrogation signal, and communicate information to a RFID reader.
RFID tags may be placed on a variety of shipping containers. Often times, RFID tags are placed on outer surfaces of shipping containers such that the RFID tags may be interrogated with an RFID reader as the shipping container moves through a shipping channel, such as along a conveyor belt, through a doorway or other appropriate locations. While RFID tags have proven useful, the accuracy of RFID tags has suffered in particular applications. For instance, RFID tags coupled to metal shipping containers have experienced interference in transmissions sent from the RFID tag caused by the proximity of the metal surface of the shipping container to the RFID tag. Such interference slows the process of interrogating an RFID tag and greatly hinders use of an RFID system. Thus, a need exists for an RFID tag capable of being attached to a metal surface with little or no quality degradation caused by the proximity of the metal surface to the RFID tag.
RFID tags are also used in asset tracking systems to track the location of reusable shipping containers. The RFID tags have included written information on an outer surface of the tags. In particular, RFID tags have included bar codes on an outer surface of the RFID tags. The bar codes enable the shipping container to be tracked using conventional bar code scanning technology. However, the bar code typically translates into a code that is different than a code generated by the RFID tag on which the bar code is imprinted. The different codes are useful only in different databases or when combined with a translation database.
As a result, difficulties are often experienced in the field when a bar code that generates a code different from an RFID tag to which it is imprinted is read in a warehouse that does not have the devices necessary to translate the bar code into usable information. These difficulties cause personnel in shipping warehouses and in other locations in a shipping channel to not record the shipping container in the asset tracking system.
In addition, personnel often conclude that it takes too much time to record the shipping container when the RFID tag is not functioning properly or for other such reasons. Thus, a need exists for providing a convenient way for personnel to record a shipping container in an asset tracking system to improve the reliability of the asset tracking system.